chimera naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: My chimera Naruto challenge. Naruto/harem. Narutoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with his sixth installment of my challenge series! The challenge today is this:**

**Naruto has many bloodlines.**

**1. harem with sound girls in it**

**2. Must not be caused by Orochimaru**

**3. Grey, Prodigy Naruto**

**I hope someone takes this challenge!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold day on that October night, but, Naruto didn't care about that. All the blonde cared about was getting through the scroll and learning a jutsu from it so that he could pass his make up exam. He had already learned one and had decided to learn another for extra credit.

The shadow clone had worked out really well, Naruto had learned the jutsu in less than an hour and could perform it sealless.

Naruto was continuing to flip through the scroll looking for anything that may interest him when he found a jutsu called **Blood technique: bloodline giver**. The jutsu also had some containment seals around it that would open up if it was given chakra.

Naruto, remembering that bloodlines were praised throughout the hidden leaf and that his dream was to be hokage so everyone in the village would respect him, decided to learn that technique.

Naruto then transferred chakra to the storage seals and found that there were ten of them in total. He found the family names Terumi, Yuki, Hoshigaki, Ura (Rinengan bloodline), Tenshi (konan's bloodline), Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Subaku, and Kaguya.

Once Naruto pulsed chakra through the ten seals, they opened up a bag of blood each. Naruto then remembered the instructions that the jutsu had called for. It called for him to cut himself once near the heart per bloodline, place the blood on each cut, and activate the jutsu. Naruto did as the technique called for, unaware that everyone else who had tried this jutsu had been killed by the foreign blood.

Meanwhile, in a sewer, a single red slitted eye opened up as a deep voice said, "**So my jailor has found **_**that **_**jutsu. Kukuku, I never would have thought that I would see it after the last person killed himself trying to get the blood to listen to him. Might as well help the idiot out, since I will die if I don't."**

Back on the outside, Naruto was writhing on the ground out of pain caused by the foreign blood mixing with his own. Even though the cuts had healed up, Naruto could still feel the pain of the foreign blood being accepted into his own and giving him the attributes.

When the jutsu had finished, Naruto had white hair, blue skin, and veins showing on the outside of his eyes before vanishing as he ran out of chakra.

A few hours later, Iruka jumped into the clearing and shouted, "Naruto!" which caused the former blonde to wake up and say, "Iruka-sensei, I managed to learn two jutsu from the scroll, does that mean I pass?"

Iruka just looked on in shock before saying, "Naruto, why did you do it?"

Naruto, thinking he was referring to the scroll, said, "Mizuki-sensei told me to come to this location and show you a jutsu so I could pass my make-up test after I failed. I even learned an extra jutsu for extra credit!"

Iruka, finally realizing what Naruto was talking about, got a major feeling of dread inside of him as he thought, _Mizuki..._

Iruka was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a large shuriken coming at him. "Get out of the way, Naruto!" Iruka called out, but already knowing it was too late for the blonde to move.

**Ching! **The sound of metal piercing something went through the air as Naruto just stared in shock straight forward.

"Well, well, well, looks like Iruka got in my way again." A voice called out.

Naruto and Iruka, somehow still alive after being pierced through the back by a freaking large shuriken, both looked up to see Mizuki.

"I'm surprised at you, Iruka, I would think that you of all people would be siding with me to kill the demon brat." Mizuki said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Naruto, do you wanna know why you are called a demon by everyone?" Mizuki asked as though it was just an after thought.

"Eh, why?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling as though he didn't want to know the answer to a question he had wanted to know his whole life.

"On October tenth, twelve years ago, the nine-tailed fox attacked this village. Stories say that the fox was killed, but everyone who was old enough, knows that the fox was unkillable. So, the fourth did the next best thing. He sacrificed himself to turn the Kyuubi into a baby with no memories of what it had done." Mizuki said. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you were that baby. That's right, you are the nine-tailed fox that attacked this village!"

Naruto was shocked by this revelation, and did the thing any kid his age would do, run away.

Thirty minutes later, we see that Iruka had caught up with Naruto and said, "give me the scroll! I need to make sure it gets back to the Hokage!" only to be headbutted into the ground as Naruto fell also.

A poof of smoke went up from around Iruka, and in his place was Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" He asked.

"Because," Naurto started before a poof of smoke went up around him too, "I'm Iruka." The now revealed Iruka finished.

"Why do you continue to protect that _thing!_" Mizuki screamed. "You know that the fox will just use the scroll for its own purposes."

"That's right," Iruka agreed, "the fox would. But, Naruto is not the fox, he is one of my best students that I have ever taught, he is the konoha's number one unpredictable ninja: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Mizuki, now angered at Iruka, yelled out in rage, "I was going to save you for later, Iruka, but now you've made me mad!" He then swung his _second _large shuriken out and threw it at Iruka.

Naruto, the real one this time, saw it coming beforehand with his new sharingan, not that he knew about it or any of the other bloodlines, caught it with his hand. Naruto in his cool guy pose (think what he did in this episode without the orange jacket, said, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Iruka-sensei's head."

Mizuki just laughed and said, "who's going to stop me?"

Naruto just glared at him and said, "I dare you to try, because anything you throw at him, i'll give it back a thousand times harder!"

Mizuki shouted, "Try it demon!" before running at him with a kuani in his hand.

Naruto put his hands together, and shouted out, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone technique)

A thousand Naruto's appeared and said in freaky unison, "What was that teme? I thought you said that you would beat me up?"

Mizuki just looked on in fright before screaming as they descended on him and beat him up.

By the end of the brutal beating, Naruto was standing over a barely alive Mizuki. Iruka just looked on in shock as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Guess I over did it."

Iruka just chuckled at the comment before saying, "Naruto, come over here and close your eyes."

Naruto did as asked before Iruka said, "You can open them now."

Naruto did as Iruka told him to and saw that Iruka was missing his headband. He then felt a weight on his head that wasn't there before and realized what happened. "Iruka-sensei..." Naruto started before hugging Iruka. (Not like that you morons!)

"Great work, Naruto. You graduated. _I really want to tell him that it will only get harder from here, but I don't want to drown his hopes._" Iruka said then thought.

Elsewhere in the village, the Hokage was looking at the scene through his crystal ball chuckling at Naruto. _Naruto, you are really the most surprising ninja, I will have to get him trained in his bloodlines though._

**Done! I know this was mostly cannon, but next chapter changes things up. **

**Now, how do you want this to be set up? Do you want a cannon team or do you want Sasuke, Hinata (not in the harem), and their sensei as Tsunade?**

**Please read and review and check out my forums!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is harem lord with the next chapter of my story chimera Naruto. I don't have access to the poll so I am just going to go with my choice: The original team!**

**Warnings: Powerful Naruto and basing of Sakura, abuse**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. I do, however, own any attacks that I create.**

**Chapter two**

Naruto was waiting on Team selection day. He didn't understand why everyone was looking at him funny. He still didn't know about what had happened to him.

Naruto went into the classroom, but nobody said anything, nobody recognized him.

Iruka came in and went through team generic to team fail when he stopped at Naruto's team.

"Team 7," Iruka said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga under Tsunade Senju.

Naruto walked out behind his teammates to much whispering as everyone finally realized who he was. Shikamaru just groaned out a 'troublesome.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the classroom with Tsunade waiting for them.

"Team seven," Tsunade said, "My name is Tsunade Senju and I will be your sensei if you pass. You better hope that they pass old man!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto snickered at that.

The rest of the team sweat dropped at having such an immature sensei.

"We'll have a basic introduction as well as skin color and hair style." Tsunade said.

"Okay! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and training. My hobbies are eating ramen, training, and gardening. I dislike arrogant bigots and morons. My dream is to be Hokage!" Naruto said. "Oh, yeah, I'm blonde haired and tan skinned."

"No you aren't." Tsunade said blandly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Naruto then saw himself in the mirror. "Holy crap! I'm blue!" Naruto screamed out.

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

Everyone face planted when Naruto started rolling on the ground like he was on fire.

"You're not on fire! You're blue!" Sasuke said.

The rest of their introduction was the same and Hinata gave a shy introduction.

"Okay, you've got two hours to land a hit on me." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto immediately rushed as the other two fell back.

Naruto threw a sloppy punch at her, only for her to dodge to the right and flick him away.

Everyone was in shock at her strength.

Naruto grew furious and lunged at her again and again. Finally Naruto activated his sharingan in rage. Tsunade barely dodged the next shot.

'What the hell, how did he do that!' Tsunade screamed before noticing the sharingan.

Tsunade immediately stopped the eye route that she knew was the sharingan route and sent him flying with another flick.

Naruto unconsciously changed to the Byakugan and lunged again. He kept trying to punch her; unaware that he was using chakra to aim for her chakra points.

Tsunade noticed his eyes and grew awed at the fact that he had Byakugan, did she get tricked.

Tsunade then aimed for the chakra route for Byakugan and closed that off, causing Naruto to go flying and to change to the Rinnengan.

Naruto unconsciously used gravity and pushed himself away from an incoming tree.

He then rushed at her again.

Tsunade saw the Rinnengan and now knew that there was no way that he was tricking her, no one could hid the Rinnengan.

Tsunade knew that she couldn't block the Rinnengan since she didn't have enough experience to block the Rinnengan chakra path.

Tsunade was not expecting the sudden chakra burst from Naruto that hit her before he fainted.

Tsunade instinctively caught him and saw his bloody nose and started healing it automatically, forgetting all about her homophobia.

Once Tsunade realized that she had gotten over her homophobia, she had already healed him.

"Get out here!" Tsunade said.

The two gennin meekly followed her instructions and came out.

"You guys passed, I think that you should take him home while I find a certain old man." Tsunade said before shunshining away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two teammates finally found Naruto's home in the slums of Konoha.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke shouted, annoyed at the world for where the dobe lived. From what he saw, the place was pathetic.

"Where are Naruto's parents? Sasuke demanded.

Hinata looked around the pathetic apartment and said, "There are no other chakra signatures here, and there is blood on the walls for some reason, though,"

Sasuke pulled off part of the wallpaper and saw the blood that Hinata was talking about.

Sasuke unconsciously turned on his sharingan and saw what the writing said 'Go die!'

Sasuke paled as he realized whose blood that was written in.

"We are getting Naruto out of here." Sasuke said, furious at the situation.

Hinata just nodded furiously.

"Where are you taking my little brother?" A twenty year old blonde haired girl asked.

"Away from the slums, we are his teammates." Hinata explained.

The girl's face softened as she said, "Oh, well, Naurto is too good for the slums, the rest of us don't really have a choice."

Sasuke used his sharingan to read her and see if she meant what she said and found that she did.

"You deserve one too. I can tell just by that." Sasuke then gave her a key and said, "I know that you are from one of those places, so stay at the Uchiha compound with anyone that wants out"

The girl started crying before leaving and heading to get her friends so that she could leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade confronted the old man by breaking down the door during one of his meetings.

"Old man!" Tsunade screamed.

"What is it Tsunade?" Sarutobi asked.

"How does Naruto have all three doujutsu?" Tsunade demanded.

"Naruto got his hands on the Forbidden scroll a few days ago from a traitor's manipulations. He learned two jutsu from it: Shadow clone and bloodline giver. He used all of the blood in the scroll. Sarutobi finished.

Tsunade looked worried and said, "He survived that."

"Yes," The old man replied even though it wasn't even a question.

"How did he survive that?" Tsunade asked, thinking over what the consequences could be.

"We have the theory that the Kyuubi intervened and helped save him. There is evidence in the barrier team of the Kyuubi's chakra getting lose, that is where this theory comes from." Sarutobi said.

"How would that affect this?" Tsunade asked.

"He gained more bloodlines then he was supposed to, and we believe that the Kyuubi made this permanent so that he can become stronger and gain more bloodlines." Sarutobi said.

"What about his life, this would end up destroying him!" Tsunade said.

"I believe that the fox made changes to him so that he would live longer instead of die. So, each bloodline adds ten years." Sarutobi said.

Tsunade looked awed at the thought for a few minutes before she turned on her heel to find out what all Naruto had gained.

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord signing out!**


End file.
